


Every Room In The House

by kissingdestiel



Category: Jared Padalecki - Fandom
Genre: Cockles, Cuddles, Cute, Deepthroat, F/M, Fluff, Fucking, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Lust, Misha Collins - Freeform, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Straddling, candle lit dinner, drunk, newhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingdestiel/pseuds/kissingdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Jared buy a new house, all you do is snuggle the first night... but the next morning, you two "christen" every room in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You two drive up into your brand new houses driveway. You're both very excited to get inside, you hop out of the car and race to Jared's side, holding his hand. 

He starts to run towards the front door but stops and pulls you in for a loving kiss at the patio. He pulls you two apart and unlocks the house and starts hauling things inside.

About half an hour passes and you guys are still unpacking boxes and continuously moving things around to make it look good. After Jared and his mate Jensen bring in the couch you three all crash down on it and decide that your all starving. You have the great idea to go and get burgers but Jared has other plans. He says goodbye to Jensen as he leaves.

You're in your room fixing things and making the bed when suddenly you hear banging and crashing downstairs. You race down to see Jared in a mess of pots, pans and grocery bags. After you've had your little giggle you run over to see what's happened. You help him up and give him a small kiss, he explains that he's doing something nice and that you should stay upstairs until he calls you down.

Once you have slowly walked up the stairs; making sure Jared got a good look of your ass. You go back to fixing things and making your bed. 

\- Two hours later -

"Baby! Come downstairs but close your eyes!" There was a pause, "OH! And please don't hurt yourself!" You walk downstairs in utter shock because the house smelled like candles, soft music was playing and the light was dim. You immediately close your eyes when you hear "I'm in the lounge room babe!" But he runs to you instead and guides you there with his hands over your eyes. 

He releases his hands and you blink you eyes open to adjust to the lighting. 

He's made you a candle lit dinner.

You are so speechless that the only thing you could mutter out was  
"It's beautiful."  
Jared face instantly lighted up with a giant smile as a he passed you a glass of champagne.

Two hours passed and you've had dinner, and maybe a little too much wine. Jared is only on his second glass, but keeps filling yours up until the sixth glass. He realises that you are absolutely drunk once you start talking about how his mates Jensen and Misha should date. 

He just goes along with it and nods his head while he gets up to carry you to bed. 

Once you two are up there all you want to do is kiss him but he knows that you need sleep.  
"I'm just gonna go have a shower and brush my teeth then we can get right back to that baby;)"  
But you both knew that he was just going to watch some TV until you fell asleep. 

\- 30 minutes later -

You have fallen into a deep sleep as Jared is walking up the stairs. He crawls slowly into bed trying not to wake you up, turns the light off and falls asleep himself.


	2. Breakfast Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the smuttttt

\- 10:42am the next morning -

"Hey babe" Jared said in a deep sleepy voice. He starts kissing your bare shoulder to wake you up. You blink your eyes open and rub away the sleep from your face. Slowly, you roll over to kiss him passionately. 

"Now, I'm gonna go downstairs again and make us something. You just stay up here and go back to sleep. I love you baby girl"  
You nod with you eyes closed and roll back over. Once he leaves, you fall asleep yet again. 

\- 20 minutes later -

You jump awake at the sound of Jared yelling "SHIT!" As he drops a plate and watches it shatter on the floor. 

You close your eyes again thinking about going back to sleep but you were wide awake and wanted to see your baby Jared. 

You ignore his orders of staying upstairs until he calls you down. 

You start to walk downstairs and begin to smell the sweet smell of pancakes and maple syrup. You make your way down the stairs quietly without Jared knowing. Suddenly you stop as you see the hottest sight; your boyfriend, Jared Padalecki, in grey sweatpants and no shirt to show off his tan.  
"Hey sexy" you say as you begin to walk over to him. He turns around looking confused but smirks as soon as he sees you.  
"What are you doing down here my love?" He says while turning off the stovetop and putting the last pancake on the stack.  
"I just came down to see what mess you made this time" you say with a giggle. 

As Jared sits down on a chair at your brand new table, you walk over to him and sit on his lap facing him and blocking him from eating his pancakes. 

"My god. I love you so much." Jared says as he leans in for a long lustful kiss. You guys start making out and as it intensifies it starts to get heated as you slowly start grinding on his hardening dick. 

His huge hands are getting tangled in your hair pulling you closer to him and deeper into the kiss. 

You both start to moan in desire for each other as he untangles one hand from your hair to pick you up by your ass and carries you over to the couch while you're still straddling his hot and sticky body. 

When he lies you down on the couch softly, making sure he is hovering on top over you, he removes your shirt quickly, breaking the kiss for not even a second. 

You start moving your hands down to his pants pulling them off in a swift motion. His growing erection became fully hard as he starts to grind on you a little. 

He pulls off your pj shorts to find that you aren't wearing any panties. You can tell he got a hell of a lot more turned on by the way he groped at your ass. 

You soon rip off his boxers to find a hardened length. You go down on him. As you begin deepthroating his dick, he pulls your hair in desire. After he came (making sure you lick up every last ounce) you climb back up his sticky chest and meet his lips yet again. 

He slowly circles his dick around your entrance, but with in 6 seconds of pleasure he plunges inside of you. 

He had only been doing small thrusts so you could get used to it for about 10 seconds before he picked you up (you're straddling him again)

He takes you to you up the stairs while he's still inside you.

Once you two get to the closest room; his office, you deepen into the kiss as he begins to thrust once again.

He and you both mutter lines of swear words intertwined with moans of pleasure. You're only in that room for about 15 seconds before he hoists you up and sets off to the next closest room; the bathroom.

Before you get to the room, he pins you up on the door and starts trailing wet hot kisses up and down your neck and body. While he's doing that, you unlock the door and he walks in pinning you up against the wall again.

He begins to thrust deeper and harder while he turns around so that his back is on the wall to make it easier for him. Slowly, he makes it out of that room and quickly races to the last room; yours.

Before he could get that it gets way too overwhelming and heated the he has to stop and lie you two on the ground in the hallway to passionately. He pulls out just before he cums.

You get up and help him up, holding his hand you run into your room. You kiss him pulling at his hair while walking over to your freshly made bed. You break the kiss, and push him lightly onto the bed. You crawl up his body kissing every last inch of his chest. Once you reach his mouth, you kiss him in adoration. He begins to grope at your ass as he pushes himself inside you again. 

He begins pounding inside you harder than you ever had, hitting your prostate every thrust.   
'JAREDD!" you scream from pleasure.

He doesn't last much longer after that. He fills you up with cum while you lie down on his chest, both breathing heavily. You both can't help but smile.

He pulls out for the last time and kisses you lightly. 

You cuddle up in the crook of his neck and you both fall asleep.


End file.
